Leon
Leon (レオ Reo, Leo in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 24 years old. He is voiced by Takahashi Kōji in the Japanese version. Profile A former soldier, Leon reluctantly joined the Rigelian army when an unnamed person he was fond of enlisted. Said person died in battle, and Leon entered a state of depression. However, due to Valbar's encouragement and kind words, he got back on his feet and has been attached to him ever since. After Dahha is defeated, he joins Celica's party. After the war, he joins the knighthood of the newly formed kingdom of Valentia, working alongside Valbar. Personality Leon has a pretty boy personality and sharp tongue, but he is an honest man that tells no lies. Leon has a nihilistic side, claiming he has desired to die in battle during his deathquote in Gaiden. In both versions of the game, Leon has a very close relationship to Valbar, describing him as his sworn brother and saying he will go wherever Valbar goes. In the remake, it is all but stated Leon's attachment to Valbar is romantic, with Leon saying that women do not interest him and Valbar is all he needs. In his third base conversation with Celica, even she recognizes that his feelings for Valbar are romantic. In-Game Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment If he survived the previous battle, talk to him at the Pirate's Fortress. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |20% |20% |10% |10% |30% |0% |} Overall Leon is the only Archer unit available in Celica's route. Archers in Gaiden come with many useful perks that make them one of the better classes in the game. If they equip a Weapon, they automatically bump their natural range of 3 up to 5. When they Promote to Bow Knight, their range is always 5. With a weapon equipped, they also do bonus damage to Flying Units. They are at very little risk of being harmed and can easily pick off weakened enemies or bring them down in health so your other units can finish them off without the enemy hitting them back. That being said, Leon's starting stats are standard, and his growths are very unfortunate. Archers in Gaiden have very little use for HP or Defense because they outrange all other units in the game. That Leon excels at these defensive stats at the cost of poor offensive growth means he loses major potential as a unit. His Speed base and growth is low enough that he will have difficulty Double Attacking anything, and his Promotions will do nothing to fix this. However, the Archer class is useful enough that these poor growths do not prevent him from being a solid unit. Leon should be able to safely stick back and pelt enemies with little risk to himself, so even with his unsatisfactory stats, there is no real downside to using him. It is worth noting that Atlas is able to promote into an Archer in Celica's route. When comparing the two, Atlas winds up as a superior Archer as he will have roughly the same Skill and Speed as Leon, but he will have significantly higher Strength which makes him the better unit. Atlas promoting to an Archer is the only real route for him to take where he winds up being superior to other characters of the same class. Python, the Archer from Alm's route, winds up being a superior attack unit to both Atlas and Leon. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |30% |50% |30% |30% |30% |4% |} Supports *Valbar *Kamui Passive Supports *None Ending ''Fire Emblem Gaiden "As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (If Valbar lives) "Leon became a knight of Valentia. Though he never strayed from Valbar's side, he was forced to retire early due to an injury. After that, he ran a trading shop in the city. It is said that he was always freely and cheerfully celebrating life." * (If Valbar dies) "His grief over the loss of Valbar was deep, and after a short time he disappeared. However, not too long after that, he became a knight of Valentia, where he showed the ability of a mighty warrior. He passionately engaged in training the next generation, and greatly contributed to the development of the knights of Valentia." Quotes Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Turn 1 Selection * "''I'll handle this myself." Upon Being Healed * "Well, aren't you nice?" Death Quote Trivia *In the Japanese version of ''Fire Emblem Echoes Leon uses the pronoun Atashi, which is generally considered to be feminine. *Leon showed up in an April Fools gag in the official site which claimed a new Fire Emblem game in the style of the 8bit originals would be made. This fake game would star Leon, Valbar, and Kamui in a setting based on medieval Japan. Gallery Leo (Gaiden).png|Artwork of Leon from The Complete. Battle of Revolution.png|Artwork of Leon, Kamui and Valbar for April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". File:Valbar men eventCG.png|Celica recruiting Leon, Valbar, and Kamui LeoFE2.gif|Leon's portrait in Gaiden. April Fool's Leon Portrait.png|Leon's portrait for the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". Leon Echoes Portrait.png|Leon's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Leon Village.png|Leon's village sprite. Battle of Revolution Leon sprite.png|Leon's battle sprite for the April Fools' "Battle of Revolution". Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters